Reincarnation of Envy
by actionliker
Summary: repsosted! iv been doing a lot of thinking and started to do this again. grimandgrimmer will do his version and I'll do mine. After FOD, Kiba fights against Naruto, but is it a good idea. He learns not to underestimate the Homunculi, especially Envy!
1. Ch 1: A new Narutobut for the better?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR FMA(Fullmetal Alchemist) or Batman PROPS!**

**Summery: REDONE After waking up from the F.O.D. Naruto seems different. And to bad for his opponent at the preliminaries. he should never fight with a Homunculas even if it is reincarnated and too bad it's Envy!!**

**Some Sakura/Sasuke/bashings and maybe more. Also I'm thinking about Kakashi bashing but sometimes he cool and sometimes hes not.**

**Sorry for not updating any of my stories! Its just that my 7th computer's internet started to bail on me by deciding to become gay.**

**Alright, im know most of you are upset that I keep abandoning this story and many more. However I do like writing my stories to inspire people and...yeah.**

**P,s there a few changes in chapter 1...again...**

--

Chapter 1: A new Naruto...but is it for the better?

The seven Genin teams stood silent in a large arena, facing a row of older ninja. No one said a word, waiting for the Hokage to speak. There were two railings above them on each side. In front of them stood a pair of fish net clothed shinobi arms, with hands in a Tora hand-seal. Along with Naruto's team, Kabuto's team, Kiba's team, Ino's team, Lee's team, and those three sand ninjas had passed. There were some signs of fear,(namely Kiba) nervousness, along with some joy as everyone observed who had passed, and someone in the group was just bored at the situation.

They stood in the middle of the arena, silent as the grave, as they stared down the senior ninjas. They stood in two rows, with examiners in the front, and instructors in the back. In front stood Iruka, Ibiki, the Third Hokage, Anko, and various other ninja that they couldn't recognize. Behind them stood the instructors, and from the applicant's right to left stood a man with glasses and spiky light-brown hair around his head. Next to him was Asuma, wearing his normal shinobi garb with the usual sash and smoking a cigarette. Kakashi stood next to him, as lazy as ever, with Gai to his side. Kurenai stood beside him, and to her right stood a man with a traditional shinobi vest and spiky hair combed back, spiky at the back of his head. Finally, a man with a small amount of face paint and Sand shinobi clothing stood, with medical tape wrapped around his head, and a piece of cloth covering his left eye.

A stew of thoughts ran through everyone's drowsy minds.

'_I'm famished!'_

_'Sigh, father can you just make the speech and get this over with already?' _This tall bearded guy thought as he resisted smoking his cigarettes.

'_Man, there're still so many left. How troublesome.'_

'_Wah?? When did Naruto's hair grew that much!? jeez now he looks like a girl now!'_

'_So that Kakashi guy is Gai-sensei's rival…he beats Gai-sensei in looks hands down.'_ A certain bowl cut, bushy browed spandex wear. A.K.A "Mini-Gai."

'_Akamaru's acting odd.'_

'_Amazing how only seven of all those teams that started passed. Was it really that hard?'_

'_None of the other sensei's are as good as Gai-sensei! He's the best! I'LL MAKE YOU PROUD!'_

'Wow! Over twenty applicants made it! I said I'd thin them out by half, but I was really expecting something like a single digit!'

'_Sasuke-kun's team made it...w-wait is that Naruto...?'_

'_So, once again you came through without a scratch, Gaara.'_

'_Can we move on with this?'_

'_Those sand guys' This person gazed upon the teams. What the…wait...whose that on Sasuke's team?'_

"_Hmph." 'I've got a bad feeling about this.'_

'_What happened to Naruto? I don't recall his hair being that long...It just defies the laws of physics...' _Thought a silver haired jounin, his only normal eye narrowed in concern of his student._ 'Fuck, I forgot my Icha Ich...er-wait, never mine, its in my left pocket.'_

'_It's astounding that so many of those applicants survived and passed, but it's even more amazing that the majority of the applicants are young and fresh out of the academy.-'_

Sandaime Sarutobi was now announcing some kind of speech or lecture that made most genin and even some jounin/chunin and one Sanin groan in their minds and had their eyes droop sleepily as if a old boring teacher talking/lecturing among youthful, hyperactive children to death.

--(Arguments and some...talking)--

The 3rd Hokage has now finished his speech underlying purpose of the exam and now into the preliminaries, which was now at the 10th and final match.

The screen board flash it's new contestants to the prelims.

"THE TENTH koff...ROUND BATTLE!!" the preliminary Procter Gekko Hayate announced, but not before going to another a fit of coughs, causing some of the pitying genin to worry. "UZUMAKI NARUTO VS INUZUKA KIBAI!!"

All eyes followed the two announced who were walking down the rails silently and were now facing each other

Kiba did a "Woo-hoo!" and walked down confidently, his dog A.K.A Akamaru trotted nervously aside him.

Meanwhile, Naruto...was just staring off space before walking down silently to confront Kiba.

_'wait,...Naruto...silent?, that can't be right.' _pondered some of those who knew him right now. Others are complicating something different.

Uzumaki Naruto, a Konoha genin, dead last of his class, wore an blinding orange, blue colored on the shoulders, zippered jumpsuit with a red spiral emblem on the back, and with it a white high coller. Also with the same fitting orange pants, but something was off. Naruto looked like Naruto... except for one thing...O-K, maybe more.

But he was indeed a bit different, his clothing were the same. Naruto's hair is still a molten gold/yellow color, but now it was mixed with green streaks and the spiky complexion seemed to have tamed a bit. It seemed longer (the back of his head and the knot from the headband is hidden) His headband is barely visible underneath all the mop of hair and at least 6 heavy, long and thick bangs was shadowing his face making some people wonder, like the genins, Kakashi, Sandaime 'How did his hair grow that fast!?'

What's also strange is that he's not his loud, exuberant, hyperactive mode. Now he is silent, and just dazing at his opponent with a blank far-away expression as if lost something.

Meanwhile Kiba, his opponent wore a thick grey jacket attached to it was a fur hood. Black-grayish shinobi pants. Dark blue traditional shinobi sandals. His hood furcoat his his spiky brunette hair but showed off his smug animalistc face. On both of his cheeks was a pair of red triangular symbols. His fangs gleamed wildly.

"Haha! Its seems we lucked out Akamaru!" Kiba shouted to Akamaru who was slowly regaining confidence from his master's courageous, brass battle nature.

Kurenai smirked with confidence. 'Naruto hunh? Tough break Kakashi. There's no way your boy can beat Kiba!'

Hayate the examiner spoke. "And the match-(koff)-between Uzumaki Naruto and Kiba...HAJIME!!"

Neither of the two moved for a minute until Kiba decided to speak.

"Well pipsqueak dobe, since I'm nice so, I'll let you get the first move" taunted Kiba.

Kurenai who was at the moment...slapped a hand to her face.

"Kiba..." She muttered. She was fond of all three of her students, but Kiba's arrogance was beginning to get on her nerves.

Naruto remained silent, but briefly showed signs of life from him when at the corner of his mouth and left eye seem to twitch at the end of "pipsqueak." as if he was trying to restrain a sneer.

"Tch, is that the best insult you can say to me dog-breath?" Kiba's face went slack before fixing it back up to his usual brass arrogant features. Naruto's sneer went to a cocky grin.

"Ooh...I'm so scared of Mr. dog fetish..." He mocked. "What'cha gonna do huh? Pelt fur at me and bark? Hahahahahahahaha!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE BALCONIESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As for Sakura she kept glancing at Naruto in worry, hell he may be annoying but he's still her teammate...no matter how annoying...right?

She wonder if should tell Kakashi-Sensei wether or not question Naruto newfound behavior and appearance.

Ever since Naruto woke up from the Orochimaru incident, he was quiet, no exuberant action, hyperactive movement from him, all he does is grunt and says a few words. She almost attacked him for a imposter when he said her name...WITHOUT the "chan."

When they were ambushed by shinobi from Amagakure (village of the rain), Naruto wasn't loud or exclaiming how he's gonna kick their asses. instead, he was calm and fought along side with Sasuke while she was in the background watching them attack the clones.

What made Sakura AND Sasuke suspicous, when she and Sasuke were slowly running at of fatigue and collaspd.They woke up to find Naruto staring at them with a heaven scroll between his thumb and index finger.

And that's not all. His appearance has changed. His hairs were longer and flatten a bit and it has grown all the way and maybe past his shoulder blades. His hair also grown in the front, curtains like bangs that separated to 6 bangs, all long and thick. And he seemed...meaner as well...

Sasuke was demanding answers of how the hell did he fend off the Amegakure shinobi and why he looked different, and also ignoring Sakura who was backing him up, but they were silenced when Naruto punched a tree behind him and shockingly, the tree fell behind him, he walked torword the tower, but not before telling them to be quiet or else one or both of them will be like that tree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTHE PRELIMINARIES FLASHBACK MATCHESxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the preliminaries went by, Sasuke vs some dude named Akane Yoroi and Sasuke won...just BARELY, boy was he lucky and waited at the rails to 'observe' with Kakashi and watched the contestants go at it. (I'm too lazy for details right now but Yoroi tried to drain Sasuke of his chakra and make him give up. Sasuke almost submitted to the curse seal but with some kind of miracle, the mark recided and Sasuke defeated his opponent him with "Shishi renden" or lion's barrage.)

Second match was Shino vs Zaku. Winner Shino.

Third match was next and it was Kankuro vs Misumi Tsurugi, he one of Kabuto's teammates and unimportant. The battle shocked and awe nearly everyone as the sound spy shinobi snapped his opponents neck, but turns out 'Kankuro' was a puppet called Karasu and nearly killed Misumi making him the winner..

Fourth Sakura vs Ino, DRAW. Sakura had lost by forfeit when Ino possessed her body, but Ino was also lost when she collapsed after she made Sakura forfeit.

Fifth match Tenten vs Temari (you know what happens Tenten got her ass kicked by Temari from a shout of "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!".)

Six match Shikamaru vs Kin (you know what happens because Shikamaru wins.)

Seventh match was Hinata vs Neji, Hinata submitted a forfeit as Neji's words made her broke down in tears only her team comforted her. Everybody stared sadly at the weeping glossy blue haired Hyuuga. (Naruto for some reason stared on impassively. His face and body stance showed indifference but his eyes showed pity and...Sadness?)

Eight match Lee vs Gaara. This battle was a true turning point, two great titans clashed but in the end Gaara stands in triump while Lee was suffered great injuries.

Ninth match was Akamichi Chouji vs Dosu Kinata. Even with Chouji's impressive 'Baika no Jutsu' and 'Nikudan Sensha' he was still no match for Dosu's sound abilities.

The tenth and final match was was Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(FLASHBACK END)xxxxxxxxx(THE MATCH)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile neither Naruto nor Kiba made a move, but Kiba was getting more and more angry, how dare that loser think of him as an inferior!?

"Fine 'pipsqueak' have it your way!" He snarled as he reached for his pouch and grabbed four shuriken. With animalistic grace he flung every one of them at Naruto with high-pitched speed. His face was shocked as well as the rest when Naruto stood his ground, unafraid that two or three were heading to his throat/heart.

Everybody stood still, breaths were hold in their throats as the shuriken were about to lodge in his vitals. Every shuriken Kiba threw hit his opponent dead on. The dead victim doubled over and landed flat on his face. Dead.

Everyone was shocked...until 'Naruto' suddenly "poofed," away leaving a small puff of smoke, confusing everybody in the arena, then, a sound of one pair of hands clapping somewhere around them.

"Ah...yes! Bravo! Bravo Inuzuka Kiba! Your repuation suits you!...(Sigh)...now if your done it's my turn..." Called out Naruto's voice. Everybody and even Orochimaru in disguise suddenly felt a shiver in there spines. His voice was filled with humor and joy...

...No wait, scratch that...

...It was filled with sadistic humor, sadistic joy AND an edge of foreboding, it was like a infamous torturer like Ibiki were going out for drinks before he can perform an agonizing finale of torture and interrogation to his fearful victims

They all turned to the direction of the voice.

Sitting on the very tip of the stone fingers, one leg dangling, arms crossed and a dark smug look on his face was none other then Uzumaki Naruto.

"What the hell!?" Kiba shouted, "When-what was that!?" He mentioned to the spot where Naruto 'died'.

"Oh that?" He grinned. "What? Never seen Kage bunshin? Its dead useful." His eyes narrowed in amusment as they gasped in awe.

'K-Kage bunshin!?' Thought almost everyone except team, Sandaime Hokage, Orochimaru and maybe others.

"K-Kage b-bunshin!?" Kiba stuttered, "T-there is no way a dead last could ever learn that!" Naruto's grin turned upside down or in other words, a small frown appeared on his face.

"Jeez...is my reputation is all that matters?" He said as he cocked an eyebrow. "...Or do I rip you apart so you can respect me?" Again they shuddered how casually he said it, like it was a normal thing to do.

"HA! A DOBE LIKE YOU DESERVE ANY RESPECT!" Kiba bent down, his hands quickly operated into a seal. Ninja art of the beast mimicry! He got on all fours and with blinding speed, he skidded fast at Naruto's direction.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!!" He roared as he attacked. His right elbow stuck out, kneeling the blond straight to the gut. The said blond flew into the wall, leaving a large dent and landed harshly behind the stone hand seals. Pieced of the wall behind him fell, creating a small clouds of smoke.

"He's down for the count ref!" He shouted confidently to the chunin Procter who "huffed"

"Like I figured..." said Shikamaru.

"There's no way a dobe like Naruto could ever stand up to Kiba!" Ino exclaimed

Kankuro scoffed. "He such a wimp!"

'Poor Naruto-kun!' Hinata fluttered.

'C'mon Naruto-kun. Your're not that lame--!' ThoughtLee, obviously worried.

Thought Kakashi

The genjutsu mistress glanced at the silver haired jounin. 'See Kakashi...my boy wins...'

"Is that all?" Kiba's body went stiff as a figure rised from the smoke. In a stunned silence he turned around to see Naruto cracking his neck. A sick snap of bones cracking was loud enough to make him and some cringe.

Regaining confidence, the dog user started to boast, "You talk pretty tough for someone who's bleeding all over the place. I told you to stop acting tough!"

Naruto only smirked at him as he wiped a trail of blood that was running down his cheeks

"Woof! WOOF!" Akamaru agreed with him, although the mutt couldn't help but to feel a dark foreboding. Something wasn't right about his master's blond opponent. He never lost that dark smirk as he took Master's assault head on.

Maybe he's just imagining things.

"Akamaru!" The said dog turned his attention to Kiba who was pulling out a red pill from his pouch. With a flick of his thumb he shot the tiny red object into Akamaru's growling mouth. His fur fizzled and turned red and his chakra seemed to double.

At the balconies Kurenai gazed at her student and switched to Kakashi with full smugness.

**'Kiba...is planning to end this, here and now.'**

"Woah...I think you stoned your dog with crack man..." Naruto deadpanned, his cocked his eyebrows again. Lips formed into a amused smirk.

Kiba growled in irritation as he swallowed the same type of pill he gave to Akamaru. "Stupid dead last! his name is Akamaru! A-K-A-M-A-R-U! It means "red," you hopeless dope-!"

Naruto raised one of his gold slender eyebrows. "Uh huh...well...damn..."

"Grrr, fuck you! Lets do it, Akamaru!" He shouted as he formed a tora hand seal with Akamaru on his back.

**"Woof woof!" **("Ninja art of human mimicry!") Akamaru barked.

**"Ninja art of mimicry!"** He shouted along with his loyal dog.

A sudden puff of smoke appeared from the duo's position. Soon the wisp started dissipate revealing two Kibas, one standing on top of another, Snarling and growling.

"What? What did they just eat?!" Wondered Shikamaru.

"They're called hyorogan." Answered Chouji.

Ino was perplexed.

"Meaning...?"

Meanwhile as Chouji began explaining the secrets of hyorogan, Kiba and Akamaru were planning their assault.

"Shiyaku no jutsu!" One of the two Kiba's shouted "Jujin bunshin!" The both identical beings began to attack with great speed. Unfortunately for them, their prey has dodged with ease.

"Woop!" He cheerfully yelped as paw like hand has missed him by a hair. "Nahahahaha! Oh c'mon you little doggy is that the best you got!?" He shifted his head at the annoyed Kiba.

"Grr...You twerp!" He growled as he and his partner held up another strike. Much to their displeasure, the blond evaded wth an acrobatic feat. If he didn't know better...They say he's toying with them.

"Damn it!" Yelled out a frustrate Kiba. His attacks aren't even touching him! What's going on!?

"Tch...this is getting boring..." Kiba didn't get to be shocked as Naruto delivered a strong uppercut to the chin. Using this momentum he did a back flip and with the back of his foot he heel kicked at the second Kiba. Both were sent flying at opposite walls.

--The stands or balconies--

Everyone stared at shock of how a dead last like Naruto has easily dodged and played toe to toe with Kiba.

_'Impossible, Naruto is nothing but a deadlast...a total dunce!'_

_'What kind of training methods Kakashi use to teach him?'_

'N-Naruto-kun...' Hinata thought worriedly.

_'Naruto baka...'_ thought Sakura showing some concern at the bane of her existance.

"Dobe.." Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"I think we're looking at a whole new Naruto!" Shikamaru added. An awestricken Chouji and Ino nodded with a "Yeah!"

"The brat is actually stronger then I thought..." Complimented Kankuro as his eyes squinted. 'Although I'm still wondering how his hair grew so fast when it was only five fucking days...'

Kakashi and Sandaime were the ones who were mostly interested or worried.

'This is...a very interesting development...' Thought Sandaime as he gazed at the blond who was like a second grandson to him.

--THE MATCH--

As for Kiba and Akamaru, they were either getting up with an "Ugh.." Or with a dog-like whimper.

"Poor poor Kiba and his loyal "red" mutt..." Naruto's voice immediately made him angry. "...give up or else..."

"S-SHUT UP DOBE!!" Anger and humiliation course through him. "Akamaru to me!!" He shouted. Akamaru who heard his master's voice quickly got to his feet.

"GATSUUGA!!" Kiba one and Kiba two begun spin at a very high speed until both of them resemble two savage twisters and they were heading straight torward at the kyuubi jinchuuriki who smirked.

'Still...pathetic...' He thought as simply stood his ground, ignoring the shocked looks of the spectaters and the next minute he was on the ground with multiple cuts and bloody gashes.

"HA! not so tough anymore are you loser!" Kiba triumphed at his injured opponent. "Hmf! You were always bragging that you'll be Hokage...no one's deluded enough to think you really have what it takes to become Hokage...not even you!" He continued to brag. "Tell you what...I'll become Hokage in your place hahahahaha!!"

"...Sigh...Kiba, Kiba, Kiba..." Came out Naruto's muffled voice as his face was still onto the floor. "...You actually think..." He slowly got up. Grunting "I'm still into that?" He stood on both feet, his face was shadowed by the long curtains of blond hair.

Kiba just narrowed his eyes and so did the rest.

"What do you mean...?"

"..."

"Hello!? I'm asking you a question!"

"..."

He was really getting pissed at the green streaked blond.

"Answer me!"

"..."

"TALK FOOL!" He screamed but he still made no sign of answering.

"Sure, fuck you."

"ARG! I...HAD...ENOUGH...OF YOU!!" He got on all fours, his face was of pure rage. "TSUUGA!!" He once again transform himself to a devastating cyclone, desperate to shred and tear this...this...disgrace of a ninja to ribbons.

Much to many people's shock and horror, splashes of red liquid spreaded around the air and into the floor and a sickening thud of flesh landed not too far way.

Kiba just decapitated Naruto's left arm.

Kakashi, Sandaime and Sasuke's eyes widened.

Sakura managed to suppress a scream.

Hinata didn't fare so well and let out a shriek.

Everybody else just stood quietly, their hearts beating fast at the sight of blood seeping from the orange laded genin.

The Suna shinobi, Oto nin and Orochimaru watched in interest at the sudden bloodbath.

Much to their surprised Naruto started to shake with a dark laughter "Heh...ha...hahahaha...KUKUKUKUKUHAHAHA!!" Now this time everybody really had a shiver down their spines. It was manical and filled with malice, it was like a insane pshyco killer that was ready to cut someone up.

"HA! this is rich!" He sneered as he grasped the bloody stump. "Is that all you can do..." He asked.

Kiba just stood there with Akamaru, both was taking caution.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the stiff stature of his double duo opponents. Once again his mouth formed a mix of a sneer.

"...Pathetic and brash as always Inu-Baka..." Every word was more and more silent until it was a whisper.

"...Very...very...stupid Inu...baka..." He muttered as a slight spark of electricity surrounded the remains of his mutilated arm.

Kiba, everyone and even Orochimaru gasped in utmost awe. Naruto's bloody stump started to grow pure white bones. First the humerus bone, then the ulna bone and with it a radius bone making the forearm. As it was doing so, flesh and muscle started to form as it continued.

The arm was completed, hard bones, flesh, muscle and all...

...it was perfectly fine...as if

"Aaaah...**why so serious**...Kiba?" Grinning at Kiba's gaping face. "Let me put a smile on that face!" He declared and whipped out a kunai.

Kiba reacted quickly by scrambling away from the blond. "G-get away from me y-y-you _FREAK_!"

The sneer loosened to a dark shadowy smirk. "Oh? A freak you say?"

"Yes! A-a freak! Your a monster!"

This made him stop at his track.

Sandaim, Kakashi, and anyone who knows Naruto's history flinched. They know the blond bijuu vessel is very touchy of those negative insults.

Naruto just stood there...Then to their surprise, he merely laughed.

"Ha! A monster you say! Are you finally admiting I'm better then you?" He cocked his lips in a familier mocking grin.

Kiba, don't know what to say, started blurting out whatever he can to buy time.

"Better then me? I don't remember saying anything about you, a loser, as my superior!"

"Aw..." The blond whined with his hands placed on his hips. "There's a lot of meaning to the word 'monster' because: one..." He reasoned. "Number one, a monster can be identified as a uknown creature..."

He continued with his definition of "monster"

"A monster is a cruel wicked inhuman being..." He continued.

"...something that is not human..."

" ...something that is very very ugly..."

"...and...or..." He paused. "...someone or something that can be powerful..." He finished but not before finishing touches.

"When people scream monster they run away knowing that something out their is capable to kill them..."

"So when you call me a monster...meaning you either fear me or acknowledge me as a more dangerous being then you are..." He clapped his hands to glorify his point of his explanation. "...Am I right?"

He recieved no answer.

Everybody stood dead silent at the blond's theory.

Again it was Kiba who reacted first.

"It doesn't matter whats your explanation is! The fact of the thing is, your a orphaned loser with no friends or family, I'm somebody who is loved and wanted by my own pack! Your just a freak, I'm normal, an underdog!, your nothing!, and I'm a better being then **you**!" He stopped to draw deep breath and then ranting on. It seemed he had been wanting to say this for years.

"You were a discrace to all that is ninja! I mean what kind of ninja wears orange! And loud!? A-and-and, stupid as well!" Those who knew better can tell that Kiba just signed his death wish. But he didn't care, each word that came out of his mouth made him braver and louder.

"Can you see it now!? Someone like you can never be Hokage let alone genin! The day I saw you second you set foot in the acadamy...I knew you were doomed to be a no good-dirty and rotten!" He snarled.

Sandaime let his had fall to his eyes disappointed in Kiba's hatred for someone he considered a grandson.

Naruto just stared, His face just went slack at this revelation. He then stared at the Inuzuka...

..and stared...and stared...stared...stared...and stared even more...Kiba started to get uneasy to the cerulean gaze that kept piercing him like knives

"Wow..." He said finally as if he just saw something incredably unsatisfying.. "...That...was the most BORING speech I'v ever let myself to hear..." Naruto cocked his head slightly to the right and rolled his eyes. In a blink of an eye Kiba felt all the air in his body just left as he suffered a stony knee to the gut. He bounced once on the hard rock floor and felt a heaving force on his chest. He tried to blink the stars from his eyes and thats when a rough hand mushed itself on his face.

"Like I said..." A familier voice jolted him. "...why so serious...?" The hand that was just on his face positioned so that his mouth was revealed as a gaping hole.with his two canine like fangs poking out.

Without warning he felt a sharp object nearly poking the insides of his right cheek.

Kiba whimpered as he was the only saw the maddening glint in those haunting blue slitted-pupil eyes, in his hand was a kunai that explains the poking sensation in his mouth.

**"Let me put a smile on that face."**

FIN

--

**Haha! you guessed it! "Why so serious?" and "let me put a smile on that face!" was from ****batman the dark knight****! I watched it on sunday and it really motivated me to write this again! Heath ledger was perfect! (but so heartbreaking when he died...) but also, it was a "masterpiece" film! it topped 1# of the top 250 movies list!**

Shikyaku no Jutsu-On all fours technique

Baika no Jutsu'-Art of expansion

Nikudan Sensha-human bullet tank or human juggernaut

Tsuuga-piercing fang

Gatsuuga-double piercing fang

REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE AT ALL!!

also this is my last update, i'll be back from china at august 15


	2. Ch 2: remains uncovered

**Hey, this is the last chapter im going to update when Im gone to china for three weeks so sorry if i dont reply to you for three weeks.**

**Sorry if this chapter if unsatisying to you.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Chapter 2: Remains uncovered.

**"Let me put a smile on that face..." **With a smirk he gripped the handle and about to slice the insides of the Inuzuka heir cheeks but stopped when a furry animal clamped it's jaws on his forarm.

Naruto snarled and swinged his arm in a cirluler motion. "Oi! Off stupid dog! OFF MUTT!" But Akamaru kept hanging on for dear life to save his master. Kiba took advantage of the blonde's distraction knocked the knife away and pulled a solid blow to the jinchuuriki's face. To his chargin he only made him grunt. The said blonde stopped frailing the dog off his arm and looked at the doomed boy on the ground.

"Pft! What was that?" He sneered and spit in his face. Kiba franticly wiped the sticky liquid from his forhead and saw a fist raised high above his head. "This is how you take a blow!"

The next thing he knew it came down and suddenly he felt the ground beneath below crumble a bit. He flinched when he raised another fist and punch the floor right next to his head. Again he felt the back of his head sink a little as his oppenent made a another crater beneath him.

POW!

Kiba felt a familier feeling of air heaving out of him when a fist sunk to his stomach like a cannon.

_'...Ugh...'_ His eyes rolled to the back of his as the aftershock double. Then the fist abandoned his stomach and was able to breath again. The pain made him recoil. The loser just broke almost all his ribs!

"AAAaaaahhHH!!" He screamed. To everyone it was a horrible sight. (Well...not that horrible.) But the sound of agony and the blood that spewed from his blood made the unexperienced shinobi turn away.

"S-somebody...Somebody..." He rasped out, blood dribbled at each syllable. He despratly tried to crawl his way to Hayate, the proctor. "...Somebody...save me..._SOMEBODY HELP ME_-..."

Hayate blinked and looked at Sandaime with a questioning gaze. His answer was immediate when the aged Kage nodded with a disturbed face. Sarutobi sat up and and shouted.

"STOP IT NOW NARUTO! THE BATTLE IS OVER!" He announced and let Hayate finish. "(cough, cough)...Winner goes to Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Bah" Naruto sneered as he rudely push Hayate away. "Who cares who the winnder is? Heres my rule of a winner in a combat! It should be decided by who lives and who dies!" He stomped his way to the fallen Inuzuka warrior. Kiba's eyes widened in horror and tried to back away again. Akamaru isnt too far away of the same attempt.

"Noooo...N-noo...get away from me..." He whimpered. Naruto lips widen even further as tears of fear started in the corners of his eyes.

_'Thats right you pathetic little vermin...be pitifull under my feet like you were born to be...!'_

"HOLD IT!"

Naruto turned around to find the Jonin behind him. Kakashi was holding his shoulder, Gai was olding him on the other. Kurenai had her arms around his neck **(**_**ooh...sexy...lol)**_as if they were going to hold him in place and the rest of Konoha elites were around him, waiting, and they all have an invisble aura screaming that they weren't pleased from the show.

"Naruto," Hayate said before going to a fit of coughing, "You have won (cough) the battle already. Don't (cough) spoil it by killing him in cold...-." He froze.as he made contact with the blonde genin's eyes. Those glinting blue and cat like eyes were piercing him, mocking him to continue. He didn't know why, but maybe the _maddness _radiating off of it was freezing him?

"Nah...fine." Naruto raised his hands to show them he's giving up. "Alright, aright!" He struggled against the jounins. "I get it! jeez..." He complained as they let go, does those two has to grip him that hard?" He glared at Kakashi and Gai, but flirtingly trailed his eyes to Kurenai's.

"But _**you **_don't have to let go Kurenai-_hime_..." He flirted seducingly and to his amusement she glared at him but a slight tinge of pink was starting to grow on her cheeks. "Did I say something wrong? If I recall, they're saying something about you being an ice queen...don't blame me for honoring your title..._hime..." _

If possible, Kurenai grew more and more red..

"Don't push it ero-gaki...your charms won't work on me since you injured my student." She whispered as she glared at him through her blush. obviously trying to deny he's successfuly hitting her. Naruto just cackled insanly as he ignored the jealousy and disbelief on Asuma's face.

"Oh..."my charms won't work since I 'injured your student?'"

She gaped and sputters from her mistake.

"Fine, lets get this over with...NEXT WITH THE PRELIMINARIES!!" He shouted dramaticly.

The other jounins glared at him. Whos does he think he is?

"...Naruto..." Said Gai who was still wary of the blonde's un-youthfulness. "...The prelims are over...you and Kiba were the last contestants..."

Naruto looked at the bowlcut jounin.

"...Oh...yeah...yeah I already knew that..."

**--TIMESKIP--**

Ten minutes later trying to calm down a crying Hinata and two frightened Ino and Sakura. Kiba was carried by the medics and to the nearest hospital and-oh, did anyone mentioned that everybody avoided Naruto who was smiling happily/creepily at them.

"Well now, don't get too excited..." Said Sandaime warily. In front of him were the genin who past the prelims...Gaara and Naruto are standing out clearly as everyone else tried not to get too close to him. "There are pieces of paper inside... Anko" He nodded to the said snake mistress who had a wooden box in her hand. "There are pieces of paper inside of that box Anko is holding so each of you little sprouts take a piece." He chuckled grandfatherly.

Everybody gingerly took a piece from the paper. Few of the boys blushed when Anko smile seductingly at them as she goes.

To their suprise, there were numbers labled on of the paper that they picked.

"Now then, I'd like you to tell us the number on that paper, starting from the left." He nodded to Kankuro who was first to Gaara who was the last.

"5" Kankuro who wasn't thrilled at all.

"7" Temari said calmly.

"Eh, I got 1..woo hoo..." Grunted Naruto.

"It's 8" Dosu.

Then 6,2,9, and three for Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and last, Gaara.

Ibiki, the proctor from the earlier first exam recorded the numbers on a clipboard. When he finished he showed the records to the passing genin.

(1) Uzumaki Naruto vs (2) Hyuuga Neji.

(3) Gaara vs (4) Uchiha Sasuke.

(5) Kankuro vs (6) Abrume Shino.

(7) Temari vs the winner of either 8 or 9,

(8) Dosu Kinuta vs (9) Nara Shikamaru.

--Genin's P.o.v--

_'Oh man...It looks like I've got just one extra match...It's not like I want to avenge Choji or anything...' _Grumbled Shikamaru.

_'What? The finals aren't any different then the preliminaries...Its just a reguler tournament...' _Thought Temari.

_'I have to fight all them to get to Sasuke? _Grimace Dosu.

_'...' _Stoic as usual Shino...

Neji looked at the blonde konoha genin who looked back with a creepy grin. The Hyuuga genius looked away sweating harshly, his heart beating fast and eyes wide with fear.

_'Its...he's...just a dead last...right?...n-nothing to worry about...'_

"Uchiha...Sasuke..." Whispered Gaara.

_'phew...thank Kami I'n not in the same block as Gaara!' _Thought Kankuro, last thing he would do is be one of his demonish brother countless victims.

_'Hyuuga Neji eh...' _Naruto grinned sadistically_. '...lets see if you can last longer then the little doggy...'_

--END OF P.O.V--

"E-escuse me...Hokage sama?"

Sarutobi looked up. "Yes Shikamaru-kun?"

"Since it's a tournament, or a royal rumble. It would mean there's only one possible winner if I'm not correct?" The shadow user continued. "Which can only means one person of the nine passing can become a chuunin right?"

"Ho! Pretty sharp my boy! But that's not quite it!" Said Sandaime. "There wll be judges including myself, and lords of various countries like the Kazekage for example! They will make mission requests and other ninja leaders who will be watching the final test of all Chunin hopefulls." He smoked his trademark pipe before continueing. "Throughout the final exam, these judges will be evaluating and calculating your abilities...those judged to have the necessary qualities of a chunin will be able to be promoted a chunin even if they lose their first match."

"That means...that..." Started Temari. "It's a possibility that everyone here will become a chunin?" She was answered by a serious "Yes" But he didn't stop there.

"But, also...the possibility that no one wull be come a Chunin!"

"To advance in the tournament means that...you will have more chances to appeal to the judges..." He paused dramaticly.

"Including me...did you understand, Shikamaru-kun!"

_'Jeez man, don't be such a hassle.' _

"Well then, thanks for all the effort you exerted for these trials!" He and the jounins smiled fondly. "You're all dismissed until a month from now!" With one last worried look at Naruto who didn't noticed he dismissed them and took off with a shunshin jutsu.

_'Thats my sign to get out of here!' _Naruto thought happily as he walked away and to the outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx(Hospital)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the hopital wing where one Inuzuka Kiba laid injured, right next to him was his ever so loyal Akamaru sleeping soundly at his side.He closed his eyes.His pride broken, he was humiliated when he cried like a coward. He was beaten ruthlessly infront of Hinata and the others. All because of that "dead last" Uzumaki Naruto beaten the shit out of him. The damage was as crucial as he thought it was. Almost evety rib bones in him were either brusied or crushed. His face were covered in thick bruises that made him unreconizable. The least damage was a small cut in the inside of his right cheek where the blonde maniac tried to slit. He shifted in his bed and moaned in frusteration and agony.

"One I see that loser Naruto...I'll...I'll..." He mumbled as he failed to summon the courage to even _think _about the psyco maniac of a boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Why'd he changed so sudden? It was only months since they all graduated. He simply assumed the fact that Naruto already cracked or remain weak as always. Maybe still loud and stupid.

The beaten Inuzuka sighed tiredlylet his head fall to the pillows, closed his eyes and readied himself for a tuneful sleep.

Hopefully...this is all just a dream.

...Until...

...a voice...a familier taunting voice whispered to his ears...

_"My dear Kiba...one thing for sure...Uzumaki Naruto doesn't leave his victims go unpunished...Kuhahahahaha!" _

Kiba's eyes widened in sheer terror.

With one breath he scared every residance in the hospital.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" **

Meanwhile one Uzumaki Naruto (or is it?) snickered silently behind Kiba's open window.

_'Haha! That was priceless!' _He laughed silently. "Now...to more important matters..." He said, he jumped far away from the hospital and to the forbidden forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(Area 44: FOREST OF DEATH)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The blonde genin felt himself grow weaker with each step.

_'Im (huff) growing weaker...' _He thought as sweat started to pour his face and his entire body. _'That means...(Huff)...I'm getting closer as well...' _He began to slow down as he reached his destination.

He was in the center of the area 44: forest of death. He search around to find what he was looking for.

A large were house.

He scoffed and went inside.

The place seemed to be unused for more then a decade. Maybe 13 years perhaps? It seemed like a gang raided here due to the countless circles drawn on the wall and on the ground.

He sneered when he saw something gruisome.

In the center of this...godforsaken building was a corpse. Old and rusty, Only thing noticable were the few diminishing red strands of hair potruding of whats left of its head. probally filled with spiders and cobwebbes by now...

The old body seemed to missing something. Naruto noticed that he was missing every limb from the lack of bones stucture of every hands and legs. Even some few ribs as if something pulled it out.

_'Tch...grandpa Uzumaki huh...Im suprised he hasn't gone all rags and bone yet...' _He eyed his dead relative one more time.

_'Thanks for bringing me back to the living old man...'_

"Aaah...here it is..." He panted. Right in the far corner was a grave marker. He took a step forward to it...and felt weaker.

"Uuuuh..." He let his leg drop to the ground and raised a hand to the grave marker.

With one swipe he brushed the dust that covered it.

**HERE LIES NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

**SON OF NAMIKAZE MINATO AND UZUMAKI KUSHINA**

**DIED SEPTEMBER 30th TO OCTOBER 1**

**A PURE AND NEWBORN BABY WHO NEVER GOT TO SEE LIFE AS HE KNOW IT.**

_'Oh I did...' _He thought he thought tiredly but mockingly. A small smirk appeared on his lips.

"Now I need someone to dig up these remains and move it as far from me as possible...and when he's done...I'll kill the poor bloke while he's at it!"

FINISH OF CHAPTER 2

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hime: princess.**

If you think its a pairing with Kurenai, its not. He was merely flirting with her.

Maybe it might be a pairing...or not...We'll see.

Questions and facts,

**Question: **Why Naruto/envy became weaker when he got close to his grave.?

**Answer:** The reason why Naruto/envy is feeling weaker is because..."...the homunculi's weakness. Homunculi, are created when an alchemist attempts to resurrect life. I remember that Greed tells Al that a homunculus's strength ebbs when he/she is close to the remains of the person the alchemist attempted to resurrect."

**Question**: Whats with Naruto's messed up birth date.?

**Answer:** Well...I'll reveal this in a chapter or two.

P,S All your reviews and PM's will be answered in three weeks since im going to...China!!

Have a nice of whats left of your summer!

P.S.S

**AND DONT FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW ALL MY STORIES!!**


End file.
